In the treatment of radioactive rays like X rays or gamma rays, a collimator is used to adjust the doses of radiation. A representative example of such conventional collimators is a multileaf collimator configured to have multiple leaves moved individually to maintain or convert a specific shape of space corresponding to an area through which the dose of radiation is transmitted, so that the multileaf collimator makes use of a driving system that transmits the dose of radiation through the movement of multiple leaves by time.
The conventional multileaf collimator is necessarily attached to almost all kinds of radiation treatment machines used currently in radiation oncology, but inconveniently, the multiple leaves should be directly moved and individually operated. Most of the multileaf collimators are expensive and hard to be manufactured, and when the multiple leaves are used in the state of being attached to the radiation treatment machine, further, they are moved momentarily to maintain the shape of space only at the same position, without being changed in position.
Accordingly, there is a define need for the development of a new radiation treatment collimator capable of being made at a lower manufacturing cost than that in the existing multileaf collimators, while having the same treatment performance, and further, capable of providing high performance in the formation of complicated areas for the dose of radiation or in the control of the intensity of short or irregular doses of radiation.